


My Research Into Immortality Isn't Purely Theoretical, But These Books Are

by Slytherwitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boggarts, Drabble, Fear of Death, Gen, Immortality, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), squint and you'll find a ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: Dorcas Meadowes fears dying and is proactive in fixing her fear in a less than legal way until levelheaded and slightly head-over-heels Remus Lupin comes and convinces her not to.Fall, 1973
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Dorcas Meadowes
Kudos: 4





	My Research Into Immortality Isn't Purely Theoretical, But These Books Are

Dorcas Meadowes is not a lady who has been known to fear anything in her life. She’s headstrong and adventurous. She looks and acts like a Gryffindor: fearless, reckless, and a lion’s mane of curly hair. You’d think all of these things because that’s what she’d show. However, in the back of the The Shrieking Shack, she sits with a pile of new books on Immortality.

Dorcas Meadowes isn’t scared of heights like her friend Lily; she isn’t scared of an uncertain future like Emmeline. She isn’t scared of the growing war like Marlene and Mary. She isn’t scared of the Shrieking Shack or of anything life had to offer. Dorcas Meadowes’ only fear is of death.

A large pile of Tomes and Scrolls books sits on the floor of the ratty shack. Immortality is the only goal in the young mind, even now she doesn’t want to die. Dorcas can’t fathom the idea of it. She’s seen how ghosts are treated and how people just forget you once you’re dead. Neither of those things are appealing to her.

She’s deeply engrossed into her reading when a door opens. One tired Remus Lupin walks in, just wanting a way to evade his friends and their incessant teasing over the crush he regrettably disclosed. He jumps, not expecting the studious Ravenclaw in his haven.

It’s not until he lands on the ground when Dorcas notices Remus entering. Instead of surprise, like Remus moments prior, she calmly comments, “Oh, Mr. Lupin. This is a welcome surprise. You are studious. What do you know about immortality?”

“Oh uh一” Remus starts to sweat a little bit. There is someone in his place. The wolf in him is extremely territorial, but the teenage boy in him is incredibly excited. He gathers himself, “It’s usually a side effect of other actions. Like how Vampires are immortal.”

“Hmm…” She thinks aloud, “I’m not looking to become a monster.”

Remus nervously laughs before asking, “Why are you researching immortality?”

“Well, I realized that I have to face the fear my boggart shows me head on.”

Remus wracks his brain trying to remember the DADA lesson from earlier this week, but it was the night of the moon and his memory isn’t the greatest. He asks, “and that would be?”

“Death.” Dorcas answers, “My research into immortality isn’t purely theoretical, but these books are.”

“That’s concerning.” Remus comments, but sits on the tattered bed.

“Is it?”

“Immortality is dark magic, everyone knows that.”

“Like those labels matter.” 

Remus pauses, he’s yet to notice the apathy in morals in Dorcas, but he overlooks it due to how pretty she looks and him internally reasoning it out as a response to fear.

“How do you look into different types of afterlives.” Remus offers, “Maybe talk to some ghosts, host a seance.”

“That’s...a smart idea actually.” Dorcas admits, “and I won’t have to turn into a ferocious beast or loose my nose to do so.”

Remus once again nervously laughs.

“So, Mr. Lupin,” Dorcas asks, “Will you help me study afterlives? I’ll pay for your activities next Hogsmeade trip.”

“As long as you don’t continue on a track of immortality.” Remus offers.

Dorcas puts the books in her satchel, “Sure Mr. Lupin.”

“Call me Remus.”

“Call me Dorcas.”


End file.
